Hunting is a very popular sport. The present invention features a novel bolt system (e.g., bolt or arrow for crossbow). The system of the present invention produces a larger wound in the animal and better blood flow, thus reducing the kill time and helping to reduce the animal's suffering. The enhanced blood flow caused by the bolt system of the present invention also helps the hunter quickly and easily find the animal.